Phantom's Vampire
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Danny decide to visit Ren to find him feasting on someone making him slightly jealous of that small fact. He tries to shrug it off but why is he jealous?  Danny Phantom/Karin xover, Ren/Danny, request


**Arashi: This is a request one-shot for Vamprincess38. I can't say much about this pairing yet so right now its just a strange one and probably get use to eventually.**

**Disclaimer-Chibi Vampire/ Karin and its characters belong to Kagesaki Yuna. Danny Phantom rightfully belongs to Butch Hartman who created an interesting series. I just write for fun and don't make any money of the fic I write.**

Phantom's Vampire

Summary: Danny decide to visit Ren to find him feasting on someone making him slightly jealous of that small fact. He tries to shrug it off but why is he jealous?

* * *

><p>Humming a small tune while walking around in Japan thankful that his mother 's gift for his eighteen birthday is a pair of tickets even though both of his parents are busy to do anything. He hopes his old friend he remember as a child is around her. He watch with surprise as a purple hair teen runs towards him with a smile making him return it happily.<p>

"Danny you're here!" The teen said happily as Danny nods. "I'm sure Ren will be really happy to see you again."

"Are you sure about that Karin?" Danny ask softly then rolls his eyes seeing her wink at him making him wonder if she's hyper.

"I'm sure, Danny." Karin answers reasonably pointing him in the direction she just came from seeing a small blush making a smirk form on her lips. 'So Danny likes my brother eh? Well I hope the best for both of them then since its both ways for those two.'

She shakes her head watching the raven teen walk in the direction she points in. A soft moan pass her lips realizing her mistake just as a voice said the words in her mind, "Karin is an idiot."

"Hush, Boogie-kun," answer a cool voice of Anju who just watch the purple hair girl whack her head on the tree muttering under her breath. "You forgot big brother is feeding right now didn't you."

Yes!" Karin moans afraid for Danny know wanting to head that way when the younger girl continues.

"Danny shall be fine," She said in a mystic tone getting her older sibling to sigh sadly knowing its to be true.

* * *

><p>Walking in the direction Karin point him to go to, Danny tries not to run wanting to see those amber color eyes brighten up with a smile tugging the normal stoic expression on Ren's face at the sight of him. He knows it be a great surprise even though its his idea for the raven teen to come. Sure he knows the Maakas are vampires as they know he's half ghost which works perfectly for both parties when they're around the other.<p>

He stops seeing the familiar figure ready to call out when he notice Ren lean into someone's neck taking blood from them. His eyes widen at the sight as a pain expression pass his face. His heart starts to stop beating in his chest when a strong feeling of pain feels his whole body as if someone just rip it to shreds. Why is he feeling angry and sad.

"Ren?" He whispers not realizing Ren might have heard him.

Ren pulls away finding baby blue eyes staring at him with a mix expression making him feel guilty as well. He gulps knowing he want to feed before seeing Danny if the feelings he has is true. He still doesn't know how to take Danny as his mate yet. Its something he's still trying to get use to but seeing the hurt look coming out more makes him go towards the halfa who tries to back away.

He does something out of his normal stoic character, he hugs the raven teen rubbing his back knowing its not just what he saw but what he been going through. As if nothing Danny finally lets himself f cry out the pain and problems he's trying to run away from come to light.

To make it worse Danny finally guess he does have strong feelings for the vampire before him. He didn't expect when Ren did something so impulsive it made it blush a darker color. He kiss him on the lips gently then coaxing him into a battle of dominance. He whimpers then stops unsure what to think.

"Danny," Ren begin not able to say the words but lets his emotions to be read by the half-ghost teen to see earning a darker cherry red hue on his cheeks. No other words have to be said as of yet but eventually Danny will be able to say the words out loud but for now the vampire belongs to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Some cute fluff for this pairing. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
